The Mutation
by Rafael P. Casagato
Summary: (Understanding the story) This story takes place during the last few battles of the Clone Wars. The main character is a genetically mutated clone and his struggle to follow his programming. (P.S. Please give me feed back on how to make the story better)
1. Chapter 1 The Start Of a New Beginning

Its time…the day I leave for battle, or my next assignment. They say I'm better than the other clones. They say I can pilot better than the others, move faster, fight better, and stronger, but I'm not. I don't listen like the others. I question the orders given to me, but I don't tell the other clones. My Friend, Cadet Codee, came and got me from my room.

"Hey, you look tense" said Codee.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm just scared I'll never see you and Elias again."

"Don't worry. When this war is over we can do what we have always wanted to do."

"Yeah we can if it's possible."

"I'm sure it will."

We continued on to the platoon floor. The Jedi, Master Windu, briefed us on our assignments, and with a small stroke of luck. Codee, Elias and I were placed in the same platoon…in the most boring part of the 501st. We were sent in orbit above Kamino. We had to make sure that the CIS would not destroy the cloning facilities on the planet.

Codee, Elias, and I clime abroad the Republic Transport ship, and we start up small elevator talk on the way up to the battle curser. In an unexpected move made by the CIS, the battle ship was soon under attack. As soon as we land in the hanger, Codee and I are sent to our fighters. Codee gets the V-wing bomber and I get the ARC-170 Star fighter. Codee and I launch from the hanger alone side with Master Windu and his squadron of fighters. We were ordered by the Jedi to take down the shield generator.

"I'll take down the Frigates you worry about the shield Paul."

"Copy that, I'm going to land in to the hanger, and take down the generator at the source."

"Do whatever it takes just get that shield down and fast!"

I flew in to the hanger, and already I'm having trouble finding the generator. It's bad enough that the droids are shooting at me but I can't seem to find the generator room. I finally escape the droids that were shooting at me, but now the cruiser was on full red alert that there is a clone in the ship. I finally come to a door with no real name on it, but I must try every door to find the generator. I open the door but it wasn't the generator room. Better than the generator really… it was the auto turret defense main computer.

"Hey Codee, do you need me to take down the auto turrets?"

"…YES! Take them down. They are really fucking our day up."

"Okay."

I start to plant the charges when I hear a robotic voice say, "Hands up where I can see them!"

I turn around to see that there was a battle droid looking at looking at me. I put my hand up as the stupid bucket of bolts was barking orders. Finally the droid puts his gun down and turns to get his hand cuffs. I use the opportunity to quickly grab my gun and shoot the battle droid. After that I set my charges and quickly got out of the cruiser.

"The charges are set and I'm setting them off now!"

I send that message to all channels to let them know the shield was going to be down but as soon as I push the button I get hit but one of the auto turrets with its last shot. I quickly get back into the hanger, and was transported to the medical wing of the cruiser. I blacked out shortly after I was in there.


	2. Chapter 2 How Long Was I Out

I woke up in the medical wing, and I see Codee, Master Windu, and Elias were all staring at me.

"Hey Paul, are you okay?" said Codee

"Y…yeah I'm fine…I think."

"That's good we thought you were a goner." said Elias.

"You did very well Cadet Paul. I've never had a clone think to go in the ship to take out the shield." said Master Windu.

I struggle to get up and stand, but thanks to the help of Elias I got up just fine.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I start to walk and I see that we are still above Kamino. I feel better that I helped save the planet.

"So…how long was I out?"

"Uh… Paul you were out for 5 months" said Codee

"What, what do you mean 5 months?"

"You were in a coma for 5 months. We even had you on life support but I'm glad you made it thought" said Elias

2 years later…

"So I guess I'll never see you guys again sense I'm getting transferred to the new battle cruiser above Naboo."

"Don't worry Paul you will be fine without us besides you're the best clone engineer in the 501st, and pilot…but I'm better." Said Codee

I smile and say to myself "Yeah. Sure you are."

"Well I'll see you when the war is over guys. Bye."

"Bye." They both said at the same time.

I hop on to the gunship to take me to the cruiser. We approach the frigate to take us to Naboo, as we land I can't help but think about Codee and Elias, but all good thinks must come to an end. After I end up in the mess hall of the frigate I see a whole bunch of shinnies, clones that have not seen the heat of battle. They take one look at me and already I'm a celebrity sensing I'm the clone that was a genetic mutation. After lunch I run to the training hall to help tech the new clones some battling techniques.

3 light years later…

We are finally here at Naboo and the transports are being launched like crazy because of the CIS attack on Coruscant for the second attempt to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine. As soon as I get on a transport the frigate gets hit by the auto turrets of a Trade Federation Battle cruiser.

"Great I can't have one planet visit not turn in to a battle."

As soon I get off the transport I go to get in to my star fighter but the federation cruiser leaves as quickly as it came.

"Well that was short." said one clone.

"Yeah I wander why they came in the first place" I said to the clone.

I didn't have time to worry about that I had to get to the bridge to talk to the captain. Then I hear an announcement that we are going to light speed, but I continue to the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3 Yes Sir

I finally I get to the bridge, along time after the ship when into light speed, and the captain gives me a very warm welcome.

"I can't believe that you made it to captain Yularen "

"Well I'm an admiral but if you weren't there to help me push myself when I got some extra training back on Kamino. I never did thank you for that did I?"

"Yularen I told you that you didn't need to so forget about it."

"Ah yes he's finally here."

"Who?"

"Anakin Skywalker, he's your new commanding officer and im sure you guys will get along swimmingly"

As Yularen left to go bark orders at the other commanding officers I studied Anakin. He was very different from other jedi, and seemed like he had many people on his mind.

"So you're the clone that I have been reading about" said Anakin.

"Yes sir" I said, and I wondered why he was reading about me but I had no time to think about this.

"Clone what do you call yourself?"

"Paul sir."

"I see. So from now on you will be with Captain Rex."

"Thank you sir. I shall go to my quarters"

As I was walking to the living quarters I was running a few things in my head. One, why was Anakin reading about me? Two, why was did Anakin seem to be different? But there I go again thinking about the personal lives of the jedi a thing I was told not to do.


End file.
